The Invisible Girl
by Ravenclawpotter
Summary: After Eliana Kozick saw her mother killed before her very eyes in a concentration camp, Erik Lehnsherr vows to take care of her, becoming like her older brother. When the two meet Charles Xavier, things take a miraculous turn for the better, finding a larger family than they ever had. And a certain Blonde might just catch Eliana's eye. Terrible summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first X-men fanfic, I've had the thought in my head for a while and just now got around to writing it. R &R, reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

_Prologue: Poland 1944_

A young girl followed the crowds through the dreary, fence lined walk way. She clutched onto her mothers hand as the rain fell around them, sending up splashes of water with every drop. The hardened dirt slowly turned to a sticky mud as time progressed, and she looked around her surroundings. Men with guns stood at every corner, barbed wire lined the fence, and people were crying. On the other side of the fence were people wearing worn striped pajamas.

She clutched onto her mother in a panic and armed men came and began to drag her away. She cried out and tried to claw her way back to her mother, but the 5 year old was easily outnumbered. She was pushed into a boy, a few years older than her- probably 10 or 11.

He moved her forward and began to call out as the men shoved them back.

"Mama!" He screamed and The girl joined in.

"Mama!" They both echoed, and the little girls mother began to reach for her daughter.

" _Have Mercy! Please! My daughter, my only daughter_!" Her mother cried, struggling against the soldiers.

"Mama!" The girl cried again, but the soldiers began to drag her and the other boy away.

"Mama!" The boy screamed and reached out, clawing for the fence.

"Mama..." the girl croaked out, her arms and legs tingling.

Then many things happened at once. The sounds of metal bending and creaking filled the air like a scream, and the little girl suddenly flickered out of sight. The soldiers shouted, trying to control the boy who could bend metal and the girl who vanished into thin air.

"Mama!" She screamed, horrified and unable to comprehend her mutation.

" _She's too young! She doesn't understand_!" Her mother began to run for her, and a sudden, loud shot rang out.

"Mama?" The little girl asked, and though no one could see her, her face contorted into one of horror and fear.

Her mother lay without moving, a pool of crimson flowing from her head.

The little girl flickered in and out of sight, her mutation affected by her raging emotions.

The fence was bent towards her, the metal molded into A new form. The soldiers took advantage of the girls confusion and lunged for her while she was still visible.

"Mama!" She cried, but a tiny part of her knew her mother was never going to come back.

She was shoved into a small room with the boy, and she cowered in the corner.

His face was a mask of anger, but his eyes betrayed his fear.

The little girl sniffed and the boy's head snapped towards her, as if finally realizing she was there.

He approached her cautiously, taking note of how her fingers began to disappear.

He stopped and held out his hand.

" _I'm not going to hurt you_ ," he said softly and the girl brushed her hair out of her face.

" _Where's my mama_?" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and the boy knelt down.

" _She had to leave. My name is Erik. I'm going to take care of you, I promise_ ," He nodded encouragingly and the girl thought for a moment.

" _Why did she leave_?" The girl frowned and Erik sighed.

" _The bad men took her. But she is safe now. What is your name_?" Erik asked and the young girl took a step closer to him.

" _My name is Eliana_."

Erik smiled at Eliana and held out his hand again. She took it warily and he nodded as he stood up.

" _Well Eliana, you're safe too. And I promise, no one will ever hurt you again_."

* * *

The little girl was drug in some many weeks later by two armed guards. Her hair fell in front of her face in dirty brown strand.

The girl was sent into the room with a shove, the soldier gripping her arms tighter and causing her to cry out in pain.

She turned and saw Erik's mother looking at her with worry as Erik swung around with a terrified look on his face, his eyes flicking between his mother and Eliana.

"Here's what we're going to do," the man called Shaw leaned forward. "I'm going to count to three...," he opened the drawer to one of his desks and pulled out a gun, "and you're going to move the coin. You don't move the coin, I pull the trigger." Shaw pointed the gun at Erik's mother, "First in her, and then in her," he swung the gun so that Eliana could see down the barrel. Her eyes widening in fright.

Erik's eyes widened and a fearful look covered his face.

He thrusted his hands out and scrunched his eyes together, his fingers grasping at air.

"One." Shaw sighed.

"Mama," Erik turned and looked at his mother hopelessly.

"You can do it," his mother urged. The little girl nodded as well.

"Two," Shaw growled impatiently.

Erik tried again and glanced back at his mother in fear.

" _Everything is alright_ ," she encouraged and Erik concentrated even harder and cried out, the coin not moving at all.

"Three," Shaw raised his arm and fired a single shot, his mother falling to the ground. Eliana let out a cry and struggled to get free of the soldiers, flickering in and out of sight.

Erik's face contorts in fury and pain as a small metal bell on Shaw's desk was crushed, bending and crushing in on itself.

"Yes, wonderful!" Shaw praised and Erik turned toward him, panting.

Eliana jumped as the filing cabinet in front of her began to bend and crumple.

"Wonderful!"

Erik thrusted his hands out, screaming in emotional agony as all the metal in the room had begun to shake, tables lifted in the air. The soldiers next to the girl cried out as their helmets began the crush their skulls, killing them swiftly. Erik dropped his hands, taking deep heat hung breaths as tears streamed down his face.

"Outstanding, Erik. So we unlock your gift with anger. Anger and pain. You and me... we're going to have a lot of fun together," Shaw stood up and placed the metal coin in Erik's hand. "And yours little Eliana, through fear and shock," Shaw patted her cheek and exited the room, a mad smile prominent on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is a set up for sorts, I set up Eliana's backstory last chapter and this is the very beginning of First Class. This chapter is slightly boring, but it shows how Eliana reacts to Erik's** **anger and how they both** **deal with their past.**

 _Thanks to Kristal for your super kind review! Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

 **Anyways, I hope you like it. R &r!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The hunt for Shaw**

"Possession of that gold is illegal. I should inform the police..."

Eliana sighed and raised an eyebrow at Erik.

"Let's not play this game," Erik took a step closer to the Nazi man while Eliana leaned against the wall.

"Where did you get it," the man glanced at the gold in Erik's hand.

"A friend. He recommended your bank most highly."

"I see. Do you know our terms sir?" The man shuffled through some papers on his desk.

"Yes. And you should know mine. This is what remains of my people," Erik looked at the gold in his hand with reproach. "Melted from their possessions. Torn from their teeth," The man agreed and Eliana felt her stomach twist.

"This is blood money. And you're going to help me find the bastards responsible for it," Erik clicked his tongue and shook his head softly. The nazi man let out a grunt.

"Don't touch that alarm. I want Schmidt. Klaus Schmidt. Where is he?" Erik demanded.

"Our clients don't provide addresses. We're not..."

"Not that sort of bank?" Erik scoffed and the nazi man let out a gasp of pain.

"Metal fillings, eh? Not gold? Worried someone might steal them?" Erik began to manipulate the metal, pulling it out of the man painfully.

"Erik," Eliana stood up from the wall and made her way over with a warning tone in her voice.

"Argentina! Schmidt is in Argentina! Villa Gesell! Please!" The man groaned and clutched his jaw in pain, Erik still pulling his filling.

"Erik, enough," Eliana softly placed her arm on his shoulder and He took a deep breath.

"Thank you. I would love to kill you. So mark my words. If you warn anyone I'm coming... ...I will find you," Erik said darkly.

As they made their way from the building, Eliana turned, her brown eyes conflicted.

"Was that really necessary?" She looked up at him sadly.

"For the information we needed, yes. It was." Erik walked forward and Eliana followed slowly, worry etching her features.

* * *

Erik hung his jacket on the hanger near the door as he let out a small whistle.

Eliana stood next to him, though invisible to the human eye.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. Hot out there," Erik stated kindly to the two men sitting at a table as he sat at the bar. "Beer, please."

The man behind the counter filled a glass and set it in front of Erik.

"German beer?" Erik asked.

"Of course," the bartender leant forward. Eliana shifted over, staring in anger at the picture of Shaw framed on the wall. Her emotions raged as she tried to steady her breathing. While Erik was rage and fire, Eliana was the calm and quiet. She turned around when she smelt the smoke of a cigar and realized she had blocked out the conversation as Erik stood from the bar.

"My parents were from Dusseldorf," He made his way to the two men's table. "What was their name? They didn't have a name," his face barely concealing anger as he sat down, the men turning to each other in confusion.

"It was taken away from them... by pig farmers... ...and tailors," he clinked glasses with the two. All of them taking a very long sip.

Erik slowly turned his palm over. The man nearest to him flicked his gaze as he reached behind him.

Eliana rushed forward, seeing the knife protruding from his belt.

"Erik, knife!" She called as the man lunged forward, pausing in confusion at the new voice. Erik used the distraction to disarm the man and hold his down, bringing the knife closer to read it.

"Blood and honor," Erik read the inscription and scoffed. "Which would you care to shed first?"

"We were under orders," the man struggled under Erik's grip.

"Blood then," Erik stabbed the knife into the German's hand, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream. The bartender rushed from behind the bar and pointed a gun at Erik, his hand shaking.

The gun began to shift over to the other man, the bartenders eyes widening in shock.

"Erik..." Eliana warned loudly, trying to focus enough to turn back visible.

She watched with wide eyes as the gun pulled itself, the second man falling to the ground with a thud.

Erik sent the knife with a flurry into the bartenders abdomen, and then back into his open palm, which he thrust down into the mans wounded hand. The man screamed again and Erik leaned back, taking a sip of his beer. Eliana finally calmed down enough, her hands flickering into view along with the rest of her.

The guy screamed and looked between Erik and Eliana.

"Who... what are you?" He screamed and Erik stood up. "Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster." Eliana watched as he walked over to a photo of Shaw mounted on the wall. "And I'm looking for my creator."

Erik used his power to bring the gun from the bartender, he fired a single round into the man. using his power he gets the gun from the bartender and fired a single round into the man.

He turned around, breathing heavily and saw Eliana's disappointed gaze.

"I expect you're going to reprimand me?" His voice was thick with anger and adrenaline.

"Erik, if you figured I was going to reprimand you, you must know you have done wrong," she let out a heavy breath and turned leaving the bloodshed. Once she was outside of the bar she leant on the wall.

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Erik come next to her.

He drew in a deep breath, "I'm sorry Eli."

"For killing those men? Erik, I understand why you are angry, I do. But this," she gestured towards the door, "only makes it worse."

"I'm sorry for dragging you along into this as well," Erik narrowed his eyes against the sun and shook his head.

Eliana scoffed, irritation flooding her face.

"Will you stop? Brother, I forgive you. I want to find Shaw as well, But killing isn't the way to do it."

"When did you get so wise?" Erik threw his arm around her and began to lead them down the street. She let out a chuckle and nudged him in the chest.

"Finally figured it out huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww all of your reviews are so kind! Thank you so much for your reviews Modern Demigod Hero, Kristal, and Time-twilight.**

 **I imagine Eliana to be around 19? She's younger than Raven, Hank, and Alex, but older than Sean in my mind. I couldn't find the exact age Erik was in first class, but I would put him around 25ish on the younger side, so she would be 19-20. If any of you do know I would love to be corrected. Anyways** **here's** **the** **chapter** , **we** **finally** **meet** **Charles** **and** **Moira**! **Hope** **you** **enjoy** , **please** **r &r! **

Chapter 2: The Government

Eliana paced anxiously on the dock. Shaw was on that boat, he was so close, she felt her blood boil. Shaw, the man who had been the reason her and Erik's mothers were killed in front of them, Shaw, the man who tortured and manipulated to get what he wanted.

If she could, she would kill him herself, but Erik had never wanted that kind of life for her. All the years he had taken care of her, he had made that point abundantly clear.

"It's too dangerous," he had said. Eliana knew it was partly the truth, she knew that Erik would have been distracted and that things could easily go south and he needed his full attention. But Shaw was the one thing to make her normally calm demeanor falter, whether in anger and rage, or fear and terror, she did not know.

It had been too long, Eliana was just about to panic when a ship, the U.S. coastguard went speeding by.

She spun around and her eyes widened.

"This is the U.S. Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move your vessel. Stay where you are."

A few moments later, there was the sounds of metal creaking and a large splash of water.

Erik's fine, she reminded herself. But the truth was, if something happened to Erik she had no where, and no one. She got lost in her own worry until a hand on her shoulder made her jump and flicker out of sight.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you," A male, evidently British from the accent, echoed around in her head. She grit her teeth in discomfort and took two shaky steps backwards.

"Get out of my head!" She shrieked and clutched it in terror, no no, she had much too many bad memories, she could only pray he wouldn't read her mind.

"Alright, it's alright," the same voice said aloud this time, and she saw a young man, mid-20's with medium length brown hair and blue eyes reached out his hand. A young woman was next to him, along with a few men in black and finally, Erik.

"Eli," he called out, his eyes shifting around trying to locate her.

She ran into him, not taking into account she was still invisible and nearly knocking him over.

"You're drenched," she frowned, though no one could see and Erik's chest heaved with contained laughter.

"You're invisible."

She focused her breathing, and on the tingling sensation overtaking her hands as she returned to view.

The woman let out a sound of surprise and Eliana glanced worriedly at Erik.

"They want our help, in capturing Shaw." He explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry about the, well, show. I'm easily frightened at times. I'm Eliana Kozick," she recovered quickly and stuck her hand out to Charles, who shook it with a smile.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, happens to the best of us. I'm Charles Xavier, a telepath."

"I'm Moira McTaggert, CIA," the woman stuck her hand out and then paused. "I don't really... do anything."

Eliana chucked, "Ah, but we all have something special about us do we not?"

Moira opened her mouth and closed it, searching for something to respond with.

"You're very wise for someone your age," she decided finally and Eliana shrugged.

"I had to grow up fast."

* * *

"Welcome to my facility. My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense," the tall man in black said loudly, he was obviously high up in this government.

Erik snorted slightly and nudged Eliana, "or offense."

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him- he's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him," the man explained.

"Marvelous. So we are to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles glanced around as did Eliana.

"Something like that," the man in black said in distaste before beginning to communicate with a younger scientist.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about," the man told the scientist- Hank, before he turned to us. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our talented young researchers.

"How wonderful. Another mutant already here," Charles smiled politely and went to shake Hank's hand. "Why didn't you say?"

"Say what?" The man in black barked.

"Because you don't know," Charles eyes filled with understanding as he once again turned to Hank.

"I am so, so terribly sorry," Hank mumbled.

"Hank?" The man asked.

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell," Hank looked guilty and Eliana felt a twinge of pain for him.

"So, your mutation is what? You're super smart?" Raven chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15," Charles explained.

"I wish that all it was," Hank looked at the ground.

"You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off," Charles smiled and Hank took off his shoes and sock to reveal the mutation on his feet, the ape like features. "Splendid," Charles chuckled.

"Ta-da!" Hank was suddenly hanging upside down from one of the lights and Eliana looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"You're amazing," Raven voiced everyone's opinions out loud and Hank smiled shyly.

"Really?"

"Really," Eliana nodded in confirmation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have finals next week, stress is taking over! Anyways, super thankful to all my reviewers!**

 **Time-twilight: Thank you for your review! I'm actually really torn right now. As much as I love Charles, I think I'm going to stick with my original idea and pair her with Alex. I think his playful personality and her refined one will make for an interesting storyline. I do plan, however, on having Eli and Charles become great friends. ;)**

 **Rusty14: Thanks for your review! Sorry I didn't update so quickly, but I promise it won't be longer than a week without updating if my schedule allows! 3**

 **Wolfimus Prime: Aw all my love for leaving a review! I'm so glad you like it! I adore Hank too and later chapters will be focusing on their friendship! Xoxo**

 **Kristal: OMG thanks for leaving yet another super kind and amazing review! Don't even worry, you still have amazing grammar, probably better than me sometimes! :)**

 **Guest: THANKS! ILY amazing Anon. Sorry I didn't update as quickly, December came so quick and my grades fell so fast! But I'm here now, hope you enjoy!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Conversations and Cerebro_

"So, we didn't really get to know each other," Raven sat down on the Couch across from Eliana.

"Mmh?" Eliana took a sip of tea and glanced back at Raven. "There's not much to know about me," Eliana shrugged.

"That can't be true," Raven shrugged.

"Alright, put it this way, there's nothing worth knowing," Eliana flipped her book closed and turned back to Raven.

"There's always something. I think we could be great friends Eliana, if you just give it a shot," Raven smiled, her blonde hair shining in the darkening sky.

"I've never had a friend, besides Erik," Eliana blushed slightly.

"Well lets change that shall we?" Raven laughed and Eliana smiled.

"Lets."

* * *

After talking with Raven for quite a long while, The slightly older girl excused herself, saying she had agreed to meet Hank at the lab.

She had invited Eliana along, but she had declined, not wishing to intrude.

She had reopened her book, immersing herself in the text once again.

"Eli, reading this again?" Erik smiled down at her and Eliana laughed.

"Of course! The Invisible Man is one of my current favorites," She glanced back up at Erik, pushing her brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes narrowed on the file.

"Erik..." Eliana stood up slowly, but Erik held it out of reach.

"We should be going," he looked over through the windows.

"I..." she paused.

"Eliana we can end this. We can find him and kill him, enact revenge for our people." He waved the file slightly and

She paused, just for a moment, before following him out the door.

They had just walked a few steps before they heard a voice from behind them.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long."

Eliana turned to vaguely see Charles following them.

"What do you know about me? About us?" Erik clenched his jaw.

"Everything," Charles said softly.

"Then you know to stay out of my head, and hers." Erik turned to leave and Eliana glanced between them.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but I've seen what Shaw did to you. I've felt your agony. I can help you."

Eliana met his eyes and opened her mouth, but Erik cut her off sharply.

"We don't need your help."

"Don't kid yourself; you needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from. Here, you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won't stop you leaving. I could. But I won't," Charles turned to leave.

"Shaw's got friends. You could do with some," Erik added before Charles could completely walk away.

* * *

A while later, Erik and Eliana made their way to the laboratory, hearing conversation drift through the air.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It's designed to amplify brain waves, so it could enhance your telepathic powers, help us find other mutants for our division" the man in black announced and Eliana scoffed. They were the government.

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" Erik voiced her opinion and everyone turned, shocked by their sudden appearance.

"Erik, Eliana, you decided to stay," Charles' eyes widened.

"Of course," she tipped her head forward.

"If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants. No suits," Erik announced.

"So I'm not invited on this little world tour?" Eli turned toward Erik accusingly.

He shrugged.

"I think it would be better- safer, more efficient," He stressed, "for us to go alone."

"First of all, that's my machine out there. Second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles' decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?" The man turned towards Charles.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik. We'll find them alone," Charles agreed. "What if I say no?" The man argued.

"That would not be the wisest decision," Eliana chuckled.

"Then, good luck using your installation without me," Charles added.

"I, uh... I call it Cerebro," Hank murmured.

"You..." Charles chuckled, and Eliana laughed.

"As in the Spanish for "brain"," Hank clarified. "Okay, so, uh, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a..." Hank continued, clearing his throat, "...mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay, and then coordinates of their location are printed out here."

"You designed this?" Raven voiced the groups awe and Eliana glanced at the machinery in appreciation.

"Yeah," Hank blushed and Eliana turned to him.

"This, the connections, the machine itself... it's brilliant in the truest form of the word!"

Hank's blush grew deeper as he turned his eyes to the ground.

"Just had to use some imagination," He replied.

"As Albert Einstein once said, 'Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world.'," Eliana recited, Raven, Hank, and the man in black turning towards her in shock.

"You get used to it after a while," Erik ruffled her hair affectionately.

Charles placed Cerebro on his head, the wires making quite an odd site. "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles," Erik smirked.

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik."

"Oh. I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one." Erik took a few steps backward.

"Okay. Great," Hank checked Cerebro again, "Are you sure we can't shave your head?"

"Don't touch my hair," Charles protested. The machine began lighting up and whirring.

"Okay. It's working," Hank grinned. Charles began laughing loudly and Eliana turned to Raven.

"There is hope for us yet," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who passed all her finals! Woop woop! Anyways, sorry for the lack of update once again, studying is the worst. But I'm back now! Merry Christmas Eve! Super special thanks to all of my followers, faves, and reviewers!**

 _To my recent reviews:_

 **teecakes** : Seriously thank you so much for your well wishes! They went pretty well actually! 3. I'm glad you like the story! I've always wanted to write about Erik in the big bro position.

 **Guest(Rusty14) :** Aw! Lots of love sweetie. I'm stoked (? me) that you like this story! No more waiting ;)

 **Kristal** : Omg that's so sweet. I'm glad you're so patient and that you enjoy reading my story! I try my best :). Trust me your spelling is excellent!

 **RAM** : So sweet! I know it's jumpy, it's one of the most irritating things while writing this fix. Anyways, I'm so glad you love Eliana! Lots of love!

 **Tinybubbleyo** : Literally reading your username made me smile. So cute! I'm happy you enjoy my story! It made my day!

 **That's the end of that, anyways I hope all of y'all amazing people have an amazing Christmas!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Inside the CIA_

"Eli?" Raven's voice echoed through the classic government halls, and the girl in question poked her head out of the nearest door.

"You called?" Her voice was soft, loud enough to be heard and her accent showing slightly.

"Everyone's meeting in the room 137, and in everyone I mean..." the blonde paused, as if for dramatic effect and winked, Leaving a clueless Eliana as to what she truly meant.

She grabbed the nearest book, Jane Austen's _Pride_ _and_ _Prejudice_ , before quickly hurrying after the girl.

As she turned the handle, The door freaked loudly, much to her chagrin. Eliana winced, everyone's eyes landing upon her.

"There she is! Everyone this is Eliana," Raven's smile was wide as she beckoned her over.

She waved slightly in response, pushing her hair behind her ear as she took a seat next to Hank.

"Hey Eli, how are you?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the normal, planning ways to make Erik go gray quicker." She chuckled before leaning closer, "What's everyone else's name?"

"I'm Sean," the red haired boy waved at her, his skin almost the same shade as his hair.

She blinked a few times, not realizing she had spoken as loud as she had.

"Nice to meet you Sean..."

"I'm Angel," the other girl nodded towards her. She was much tanner than Eli, and her medium dark hair was cut in a flattering style. Tattoos spread over her shoulders and Eliana nodded back.

"I'm Darwin," he smiled warmly and Eliana immediately smiled back. He was tall and dark, with a bright smile.

"I'm Alex," the final boy said, his voice deep and seemingly uninterested. He was blonde and had striking blue eyes.

"Nice to met you all," she swung her legs up, resting them on Raven's lap. They had grown quite a bit closer, being stuck together while Erik and a Charles found mutants.

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now. We should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique," Raven announced suddenly and Eliana laughed quietly.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique!" Sean declared.

"Well, tough. I called it," Raven smirked as her skin waved from blue to an exact replica of Sean. The others let out shrieks of surprise, Except for Eli, who had seen her mutation and found it exceedingly extraordinary.

"Whoa!" Sean gasped, looking over himself critically.

Even Alex made a noise, impressed by Raven.

"I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven-Sean announced before she returned to her normal appearance.

Everyone clapped as Alex murmured a ,"Wow."

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven turned the attention on the older guy and he shrugged.

"Well, uh, Darwin's already a nickname, and, you know, sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out..." he placed his hand in the nearby aquarium, scales soon taking the emerged skin's place. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you," Darwin smiled as he shook his hand free of the loose water droplets.

"That's incredible," Sean said.

"What about you?" Darwin questioned and Sean thought for a moment.

"I'm going to be... Banshee."

"What do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank raised an eyebrow and Eliana chuckled.

"You might want to cover your ears," Sean advised, and everyone quickly complied. Soon, the room was filled with a shrill whistle and the nearby window shattered.

Laughter filled the air and Elaina glanced between him and the window, shocked.

"Your turn," Sean turned to Angel and she looked uncomfortable.

"My, uh, stage name is Angel."

Sean, or the newly emblazoned Banshee whistled, the normal kind of whistle anyways.

"Kind of fits," Angel turned to show how her 'tattoos' peeled off to reveal wings.

"You can fly?" Raven asked, her mouth close to dropping open.

"Uh-huh. And, um..." Angel spat a fire ball from her mouth, hitting on the of statues outside.

Eliana was still staring at her wings.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she slowly got to her knees. Angel shook her head as Eliana carefully slid her finger over her wing.

"It's brilliant! The aerodynamics, the strength..."

"You're sounding like Hank," Raven turned towards the boy.

"I'm turned on and disgusted." Darwin's eye flickered from Angel's Wings to her face.

"What's your name?" Angel took her chance to pass on the reveal to Hank, who shrugged and shook his head.

Eliana narrowed her eyes, noticing his embarrassment.

"I'll show mine if you show them yours," she asked, trying to diffuse the tension. "It's a gift Hank, you mustn't be ashamed."

He nodded as he slowly unlaced his shoes, revealing his mutation and ape like feet.

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex laughed along with the others and Eliana rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet. And, uh, yours are kind of small," Raven coughed into her glass and Eliana's eyes widened.

"Okay, now." Darwin's eyes danced with humor as he glanced at Alex.

"What about yours?" Angel turned to Eliana, who blushed and turned to Hank.

She stood up and positioned herself for all to see, taking deep breaths as she slowly felt her arms begin to tingle. In a second, she was completely invisible.

"Neat party trick huh?" She sighed as she flickered back into sight.

Everyone cheered and Clapped and she sat down.

"How about Obscurist?"

Eliana turned towards the voice and locked eyes with Alex, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Obscurist, I like it," Raven, or Mystique, nodded.

"As do I," Eliana smiled. "What what is your ability?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, it's not, um... Um, I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin suggested. Alex shook his head.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven pushed. Eliana glanced at him sadly.

"We shouldn't force him to do it if he doesn't want to," She frowned. He looked at her thankfully but everyone began to cheer his name.

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Ale-" The rooms cheers stopped when he rose to his feet begrudgingly.

"All right!" Sean whooped.

"That's the spirit." Darwin smiled.

When Alex made it to about the center of the courtyard, he turned back to the group- who were looking out from behind the wall.

"Get down when I tell you."

"Get down when I tell you." Sean mocked and Alex glared.

"Get back. Get back!," the group ducked behind the wall only to reappear, anxious to see what happened, "Whatever."

Alex began to rotate his body as a bright red lighter formed around his midsection. In a matter of seconds, it exploded out of him and sliced the statue in half.

Everyone laughed and clapped, Eliana turning towards Alex.

"Havok," she stated and he stopped in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Havok, you should be called Havok." She repeated and he nodded, failing to turn before Eliana saw him smile.

Within a short while, loud pop music was blasting from the room.

Most of them were drunk, and even Eliana was tipsy, due to Raven's pleas to 'let loose and have fun'.

Darwin was off to the side, Sean and Alex punching him as he adapted his skin to take it.

"Come on! Harder!" He encouraged as Alex punched, seemingly with all his strength.

Angel was flying around, Raven was drunkenly dancing on the table, Hank was hanging from the chandelier, and Eliana found herself reading, while hanging upside down from the couch, flickering herself in and out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Moira demanded and Eliana shrieked and lost her grip, falling with a crash and turning completely invisible.

"Who destroyed the statue?" She demanded again, and By then Raven had turned the music off.

"It was Alex," Hank murmured after he dropped himself from the ceiling.

"No. Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X, and you should be Magneto," she pointed to Charles and Erik. Eliana stood and focused enough for her to become visible again and immediately frowned. Erik was frowning at all of them, his gaze landing on Eliana.

"Exceptional," he scoffed sarcastically and left, Moira following him.

"I expect more from you!" Charles directed towards Raven and both of the girls faces fell.

* * *

The next night was somber and definitely more quiet.

Darwin, Alex, and Sean were playing pinball. They seemed to have become friends quite easily.

Eliana was on the couch next to Raven and Angel, still reading her book.

Hank sat acrost from them.

Two men, agents most likely, appeared in front of the recently repaired window.

"Woah, I didn't know the circus was in town!" One announced and Eliana snapped her books shut, her eyes darkening in anger. It was with men like this she could lose control, lose her normally calm behavior. They reminded her too much of Shaw, conceited and controlling.

The man spread out his arms and turned to Angel, "Come on honey, give us a little-" he flapped his arms and Eliana launched to her feet. Angel grabbed Eliana's arm and shook her head.

By now the boys attention had been caught.

"No?" The other agent asked, mockingly.

"What about you darlin? What tricks do you know?" He directed this at Elaina and she wrenched her hand out of Angel's grip.

"Let's see the foot!" The other man laughed at Hank, pointing to his own shoe.

Eliana growled and flexed her fingers to keep from turning invisible as she marched over to the window.

"You want to know what I can do, Dupek (asshole)!" She growled and slammed her hand against the window, gaining their attention.

"Too long men like you have done this! So you want to see what I can do? Trust me! You'll never see me coming," she hissed and Hank walked up, pulling her away and clicking the button to close the blinds, waving at them sarcastically.

Eliana was breathing heavily, rubbing her forearm in frustration.

"Eli," Raven's eyes were wide. Not once had any of them seen Eliana loose her cool.

The room lapsed into silence.

"They're just guys being stupid," Raven murmured.

Eliana but back a scoff. Had Shaw been a guy just being stupid?

"Guys being stupid I can handle," Angel snapped. "I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off, rather than the way they stared at me."

There was a delay before anyone spoke again.

"At us," Raven said quietly.

The air became increasingly quiet and uncomfortable, Eliana rubbing her tattoo in frustration, trying to keep the memories back.

Suddenly, there were a few echoing booming sounds.

"What was that?" Darwin questioned. "Something doesn't feel right," he got up and walked to the closed window and hit the button to open them. Nothing was visible, but still the noises came. Soon they all gathered, looking around worriedly.

"What is that?" Darwin asked as a shape had appeared, before one half disappeared and the other plummeted to the ground.

As Eliana realized it was a man she looked away, her stomach lurching. Raven shrieked and Eliana put an arm around he comfortingly.

She was no stranger to death, she had seen more than any should see in a lifetime.

More thuds filled the quad, and Eliana pulled Raven away from the window, her face straight and solemn. Something bad was already happening. The guys continued shoving them back, standing protectively in front of them.

Eliana jumped when something hit the glass, and she could barely see two men from between Hank and Alex.

They told them not to leave the room at any cost, to stay there. Suddenly a red figure appeared and Eliana's eyes widened. He appeared like the devil in the stories her Mama had told her as a child. The men screamed, firing their guns. But before the bullets reached him he disappeared. Eliana frowned, was he like her?

He appeared back to grab one of the men, before shooting at the window to destroy the glass.

They all crouched down to avoid getting hurt, Eliana was trying to control her breath, her arms were flickering in and out of sight.

"It's okay," Alex said quietly in her ear, noticing her arms. "Everyone's gonna be okay."

From their new position, they could see a tornado tearing through the opposite window, destroying everything in its path.

"Stay here my ass! Let's go!" Darwin shouted. They all ran out the door, but were stopped by men with guns.

"Get back!" They shouted, not allowing them to pass.

"We can help!" Darwin urged. "Let us help!"

A loud explosion, however, had them rushing back into their room.

Within seconds, the windows were broke, and a man in a grey suit, and the devil stepped through their respective sides.

Eliana frowned, she had to do something. But before she could move five short gunshots sounded outside, and silence elapsed.

"Wait, wait!" A man shouted from outside. "You want the mutants? They're right through that door! Just let us normal people go! We're no threat to-" the voice stopped and there was a thud as Eliana frowned. She had a sinking feeling she knew exactly who was outside of that door.

"Where's the telepath?"

And then Eliana's worst fear came true. Standing before them, was no other than Shaw.

"Not here," the Devil said quickly, his accent was Russian.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off.," Shaw chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Good evening. My name's Sebastian Shaw. And I'm not here to hurt you," He declared and Elaina scoffed loudly, pushing the others away from her. "Not here to hurt us?" She cried.

"Were you 'not there to hurt us' at Auschwitz?" She shouted but Alex and Hank pulled her back.

Shaw ignored her, continuing, "My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me, and live like kings and queens."

Angel warily stepped forward, and Shaw took her hand.

"Angel?" Raven's voice faltered.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex shook his head angrily.

"Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Angel pleaded.

Eliana stood up taller and took a step towards them.

"It is something to be ashamed of. I won't join you, even after the last breath leaves my chest."

"Ahh, spending time with Erik has made you harsh," he chuckled, Approaching her and grabbing her arm.

Darwin, Alex, Sean, and Hank stepped, ready to fight.

"No need to grow angry," Shaw chuckled.

Eliana winced, her arms flickered in and out of sight.

"Do they know?" He questioned. As he slid her sleeve up, revealing the numbers etched in her skin.

She growled and pulled away from him.

"I would kill you," she hissed. "I would kill you right now for all the harm you have caused me and my people."

"And why aren't you?" Shaw laughed. "It's because, no matter how hard you try you aren't Erik."

"No, it's because Erik deserves, much like me, to see the life drain from your eyes," she spat before she stepped away from him.

"Ahh, I've missed you. Tell me, what would your mother think?" And with that, they stepped through the broken window and into the quad.

"We have to do something!" Raven said in shock.

Alex and Darwin seemed to be having an argument, and Darwin shoved Alex before stepping forward.

"Stop," Darwin called. "I'm coming with you."

Eliana's face fell. She had considered this man a friend, but just like Angel they were leaving.

He squeezed her arm tightly before stepping outside.

"Good choice," Shaw smiled. "So tell me about your mutation."

"Well I adapt to survive," Darwin said. "So I guess that's why I'm going with you."

As he said this, Alex made his way to the center of the room.

"I like that," Shaw praised, gesturing for them to get in line with them.

"Alex!" Darwin shouted suddenly, and Alex shouted back, "Get out!"

He took stance as the rest ducked for cover.

"Wait-" Eliana began, knowing Shaw's power but it was too late.

Darwin shielded Angel as Alex shot his laser rings at Shaw and his men.

She watched on horror as Shaw stopped the rings mid-air, compacting the energy into a ball and it absorbed into his body.

"Protecting your fellow mutants?" Shaw called out and Eliana stepped forward to grab Alex's arm, holding him back slightly.

"Noble gesture, feels good doesn't it?" Shaw asked and she felt Alex tense.

Shaw grabbed Darwin by the jaw.

"Adapt to this," He snarled as the ball of energy reappeared, and Shaw forced it into his mouth.

Darwin struggled to swallow, the red glowing an eerie red underneath his skin. He quickly tried to adapt, changing himself into many things but none worked.

"Don't watch," Eliana murmured bit Alex didn't look away, his face a mask of horror.

Darwin's skin turned silver, and he reached a hand out to Alex, before he began to crack.

Eliana looked down, tears shining in her brown eyes, not wanting to watch one of her few friends die in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Many apologies! I would have updated sooner, but my dog had to have surgery. It's been pretty hectic! I hope you all had a great Christmas/Hanukkah, anything y'all celebrate, and a lovely new year! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll update soon! P.S. I'm incorporating polish in, and please feel free to correct me if I get any translations wrong!**

 **Guest** : Aw thanks for your review, love! I can't wait to further the Alex/ Eliana Dynamic! I'm glad you liked it though! 3

 **Kristal** : Aw I'm sorry school is killing you! I'm so happy my story made your day though, it brought a smile to my face. Hope you keep enjoying it! Xoxo

* * *

 _Chapter 5- Going to the mansion_

No one slept that night. They all stayed huddled together, sitting on the benches outside the government facility with blankets around their shoulders.

Eliana had spent the time staring blankly up at the sky. She watched the stars with silent awe, they had always been a sense of comfort. Her life was always changing, her world, but the stars were constant.

She only shifted her focus when she saw Alex get up and walk to a bench a few feet away, turned so that he was barely visible. His blonde hair was a shade of grey in the moonlight, and she stood carefully, quietly. People were complex, but mourning people were something else entirely.

With gentle footsteps she made her way over to Alex, sitting on the bench next to him.

She didn't say anything, but laid a hand softly on his shoulder.

He jumped, not knowing she was there and turned to her after briefly wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Eliana murmured quietly, her eyes dropping from the skies to look at him.

"Why?" Alex's voice was hoarse, and she could barely make out that his cheeks were wet.

"It's not your fault. I know it feels like it," she rubbed his shoulder soothingly, as she had often done to Erik after his mother died.

"But it was, if it hadn't been for me, Darwin would still be here." Alex protested and Eliana shook her head.

"Darwin died doing what he thought right, a hero's passing. Shaw wants to bathe the world in blood, Alex. Darwin made his choice, a choice to stop it." Her voice was soft, but filled with so much emotion, too much for someone her age. He nodded, and they lapsed into silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry too."

Now it was Eliana's turn to look at him curiously.

"What for?"

"For what he said to you, what he did... whatever he did," Alex met her eyes and she glanced down.

Eliana was quiet for a moment, her mind turning and processing.

"Thank you," she murmured and rubbed at her forearm.

Alex's gaze narrowed on this action and he tentatively reached out, placing his hand on hers to stop her.

They sat their for a while, the sun rising slowly in the sky, the stars vanishing, waiting for the dark to return.

With the appearance of the sun, they were able to clearly see the damage done to the facility. Rubble was everywhere, smoke was still drifting lazily into the sky.

There was a thick silence, everyone meeting the others eyes but not saying a word, Eliana felt sick. Shaw... he had been right in front of her.

She was snapped out her her thoughts when two voices cut through the morning air like knife.

"Raven!"

"Eliana!"

She turned frantically, searching for the voice so familiar to her.

She nearly cried in relief when Erik jogged into sight, dodging Charles and Raven's embrace and hurrying to her.

He pulled her to his chest, as if reassuring himself she was alright.

She clutched onto him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś ranny? (All right? Are you hurt?)" Erik pulled back and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Nic mi nie jest, bracie (I'm alright, brother)," she nodded and he looked up as Charles spoke.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

"I'm not going back!" Sean announced, "and he's not going back to prison," he nodded towards Alex.

"He killed Darwin," Alex's voice was gruff and hoarse.

"All the more reason for you to leave," Charles responded. "This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles," Raven paused. "And we can't even bury him."

There was a moment of silence before Eliana spoke up.

"Charles," she spoke no louder than her normal voice, but everyone turned to look at her. "That's a cowards move."

"We can avenge him," Erik added, everyone's gaze turning to him.

"Erik, a word please," Charles pulled him away and Eliana gave him a steely gaze, one conveying that with or without Charles, Shaw will pay.

There was a moment of silence as the group of mutants watched them bicker, eventually Charles turning.

He scanned the group, meeting every individuals eyes.

"We'll have to train, all of us. Yes?"

Eliana met Erik's gaze and was the first to nod, followed my Alex, Sean, Raven, and Hank.

"Well, we can't stay here," Hank said suddenly. "Even if they re-open the department, it's not safe. We've got no where to go."

Charles smiled slightly.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

"This is yours?" Sean's voice asked in awe, he was standing on his tip-toes to see over the front of the group.

The mansion was huge, expertly manicured lawns and gardens, brick shaping the exterior, windows gleaming from impossibly high.

Eliana could hardly fathom living in such a... castle.

"No, it's ours." Charles' was looking up at the mansion, no doubt remembering some quarrel that turned his life here dull.

Erik placed his hand on Eliana's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship."

His tone was audibly sarcastic and Eliana nudged him in the side with an eye roll.

Raven made her way to the front, standing by Charles side.

"Well it was a hardship softened by me," she smiled. Charles wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing the side of her forehead.

"Come on, Time for the tour!" Raven said suddenly.

* * *

The mansion was so undeniably huge, Eliana couldn't fathom how Raven expected to give the tour in one night alone.

The floors were pristine wood, not a scratch in sight. The walls were decorated with expensive tapestries and paintings, and in each room was elaborate furniture. It was dizzying quite honestly, the idea of living here.

Raven had shown them the necessities, the kitchen, the bathrooms, living room, and their bedrooms.

Soon after everyone dispersed, either going to their rooms or somewhere else.

"Raven," Elaina called and the blonde stopped, turning back to her with a smile.

"I went to quick huh?" She asked and Eliana nodded with a small chuckle.

"Mind showing me where my room is again?"

"Of course not!" Raven grabbed her hand and led her down a maze of turns, taking her to a door three down and on the left.

"My room is right across the hall, so if you need anything feel free. And Erik's is just around that corner."

Eliana nodded, opening the door and her eyes widened.

"This can't be mine!" She protested, noting the large bed with innumerable pillows. There was a matching set of Chester drawers, and a tall Armoire.

Raven laughed.

"Trust me it is. I put some clothes in there, they should fit you."

"Oh no! That's not necessary. I've got-" Eli stopped.

"Yeah, you left your clothes in the government building. Don't worry, we should be similar in size. If any don't fit just come to my room and we'll play around till we find some, yeah?"

"Yeah," She smiled at Raven, taking her by surprise when she hugged the other so tightly Raven thought she might break.

"Thank you, Raven. I cannot thank you enough," Eliana released her and stepped into her room, a large smile gracing her face.

"Anytime," and with that Raven disappeared into her room across the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow you guys, I'm so terribly sorry I haven't updated. School is awful! And I've been having a rough time lately. Anyways, I've been rewatching the movie and trying to add tidbits of conversation to make it longer and deeper. I will be updating more, I assure you! Xoxo!**

* * *

 **Tinybubbleyo** : I'm glad you love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

~ **Rusty14** ~ : I live for the sweet moments! ;)

 **Demona Evernight** : I am planning on going all the way to Apocalypse! And honestly I haven't decided about Alex. I mean, I may still be in the denial stage of grief...

 **Cassie-D1** : Aw so sweet! I love showing Erik's softer side. I mean c'mon the man had a wife and daughter in apocalypse so obviously he has one. I always feel sad when fics make him out to be this cruel character. He's my chaotic-fav.

 **Zabuza's girl:** Here's the update! Hope you enjoy! 3

 **Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 6- _Numbers_

Eliana stared at the clock, Breakfast would begin around 6:30, and training immediately after as Raven had reminded her.

It was only 1:47. She had been tossing and turning all night, her mind replaying the previous night.

" _It's because, no matter how hard you try, you aren't Erik."_

Shaw's tone had been mocking, but there was truth, and that made her even angrier.

She had spent the majority of her life with Erik, in fact almost all of her memories include him in Them. It was perfectly reasonable to adapt ones traits or mannerisms. However, she always flinched when someone died, and she looked away when Erik turned gruesome. Maybe that was a good thing, it certainly would be for any other girl her age, But to her it was a weakness.

The later the clock ticked on, she grew restless.

At long last, the alarm buzzed and she sighed in relief.

Fiddling with the Chester drawers before pulling one open, she thanked whoever had placed the simple grey joggers and cropped sweatshirt there.

Within a few quick moments she was ready and dressed, Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She frowned down at her arm, disgust marring her features at the number engraved in her skin. She almost always wore long sleeves to cover it, but today she couldn't.

With a bitten lip, she stepped into the hallway, already foreboding the experience to come. Her eyes widened as she stared as the multiple hallways she could take, she had forgotten the way to the kitchen.

"Keep walking straight and take a right, then a left."

She jumped at the voice echoing in her head, her hands flickering in and out before realizing it was just Charles.

She thought a quick thanks, hoping he would hear it and jogged to the kitchen, sliding to a stop in the doorway.

"Good Morning Księżniczka, ( _princess_ )" Erik smiled and she returned the favour, sitting next to him at the table. Everyone else was there, aside from Sean who was probably still sleeping.

"How did you sleep?" Raven asked from across the table and Eliana answered after a moment of hesitation.

"I've had better nights," she picked up a piece of toast from the plate in the middle and took a small bite.

Alex frowned at her and she shrugged.

"What's the plan?" Sean stumbled into the dining room, his hair stuck up in odd places and his eyes sleepy.

"Look who finally showed up!" Alex snickered and Sean glared at him as he took a seat next to Eliana.

"Hey I'm here," Sean rolled his eyes and reached over Her to grab a plate. He paused, "What's that on your arm?"

Eliana froze, her piece of bread halfway to her mouth and her eyes wide. With a large gulp and a glance at Erik, she set it down and rubbed her arm uncomfortably as a surge of awful memories surfaced.

214785- the number with a much greater meaning.

When she was younger, She and Erik used to theorize that if she had enough control- Eliana would simply be able to conceal certain parts of herself, possible the tattoo. For years she had sat alone, her brows furrowed in frustration and sweat dripping for her forehead as she tried with all the strength in her to make the sickening mark disappear.

It never worked.

"It's a tattoo," Alex snapped. "What, you've never seen one before?"

Sean looked down awkwardly and Eliana sighed with relief as the attention was drawn off her. She had never really admitted what the tattoo was outloud, she had never had a need. Erik had the same one spare a number.

"Well, I believe we should work on your abilities separately, since each of you bring such a different skill to the table. While I'm working with some of you, the others will be helping or train physically." Charles broke the silence, and everyone nodded.

"Right now I'll show Hank where he can set up his lab. So feel free to wander around."

With that, Charles and Hank set off somewhere, and Eliana quickly excused herself from the table.

With focused breathing she made her way to a small study or living area of sorts. Books were on shelves and there were small couches facing a TV.

She curled up, her face down turned as she stared yet again at her arm.

Jumping, her extremities fading out of sight, she looked up and saw Alex seated near the tv, evidently having just turned it on.

She once again relegated her breathing and she could soon see her hands again.

"Why did you do that?"

Alex looked up at her, his blue eyes visible from underneath his messy blonde hair.

"Do what?" His tone was gruff.

"You know what I am speaking of. What you said to Sean." Eliana paused and her voice lowered so much it was barely audible, "About my arm."

"I don't think anyone should be forced to talk about something they don't want to talk about. I could tell you didn't want to..." His posture grew stiff, as if he was uncertain of how she would react.

Slowly, Eliana smiled slightly. A small, but true smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Well, I appreciate it." She turned her eyes back down to her arm and the smile dropped from her lips. "I wish I never had to think about it either... I'm sorry. I'm not trying to burden you with my problems."

"No! I mean, It's alright if you need to get it off your mind. I'm an okay listener."

She pushed a lock of hair falling into her face behind her ear as she turned to face him.

"Do you know why I hate Shaw so much, why Erik hates Shaw so much?"

He shook his head, turning to face her and placing his arms behind him for balance.

"We are Polish-Jews; Erik and I. Our families were brought to concentration camps when we were much younger. It was there they discovered our mutations, and Shaw the one who experimented with them." Her voice shook slightly, memories flashing in her mind.

The striped pajamas, nazi's, her people who were so thin you would have sworn the dead had risen from their graves, the blood pooling beneath their mothers, Shaw laughing as they screamed in fear and pain, the yellow star she had always worn as a Kid: how before she knew it's meaning she would smile at how beautiful the yellow thread was, the guns, the screams...

"Hey, woah, you're safe now alright?"

Eliana blinked, her brown eyes shifting into focus as she met blue ones in front of her. Alex's eyebrows were furrowed and he was squeezing her shoulders gently with worry.

"He won't hurt you anymore. I- we won't let him."

She nodded, his tone reassuring.

"Thank you Alex," Eli said. "You're a much better man than one who deserves solitary confinement."

"Thanks, And for the record," he added. "You aren't weak. I think you're one of the bravest people I know," leaving her speechless as he turned and exited the room.

* * *

After running around the track and doing simple strength training, The mutants were all gathered in that same room later that day, listening to the American President John F. Kennedy give his speech.

"Dear Comrades... the United States has dispatched warships for Cuba. This leaves us with no choice..."

Eliana lowered her gaze, her mind still turning over the information nuclear war? Hadn't she already seen enough?

Her thoughts drifted until Erik sat next to her, carefully lifting J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit from her grasp and turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Is something wrong Erik?" She questioned, his worry in turn worrying her.

"Hm? No, I'm just worried about you. You should ask Charles to see if you can make those invisible, he pointed to the tattoo. "I know how much you hate them."

"Erik, Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we hadn't went to Aushwitz?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but I stop. Because then I wouldn't have met you, siostra ( _sister_ ). My mother used to say, 'Wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu' ( _'All_ _things_ _happen_ _for a reason_ ')."


End file.
